


Johnlock; Need some attention, Love?

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [89]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sex, Sherlock needs attention, Sweetness, though Mary did excist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Need some attention, Love?” John grinned when Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s chest, pressing against John’s back. John leaned into Sherlock’s body, placing his hands above Sherlock’s hands, letting out a content hum.“You’ve been at work all day, John.” Sherlock said against his head and John’s grin grew wider.“I only worked from 8 to noon today, Sherlock. That’s hardly all day.”“It was too long.” Sherlock commented, placing a kiss on John’s cheek and John turned around, smiling up at Sherlock as he wrapped him into a hug.“I’ve missed you too.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Practice Stories [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Johnlock; Need some attention, Love?

“Need some attention, Love?” John grinned when Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s chest, pressing against John’s back. John leaned into Sherlock’s body, placing his hands above Sherlock’s hands, letting out a content hum. 

“You’ve been at work all day, John,” Sherlock said against his head and John’s grin grew wider. 

“I only worked from 8 to noon today, Sherlock. That’s hardly all day.” 

“It was too long,” Sherlock commented, placing a kiss on John’s cheek and John turned around, smiling up at Sherlock as he wrapped him into a hug. 

“I’ve missed you too,” John whispered, swallowing when Sherlock’s eyes started to sparkle, the beginning of a smile on his lips. “Work was rather boring today, even if it was only 4 hours.” 

“You should have stayed home. With me.” Sherlock stated and John laughed, shaking his head when Sherlock frowned. 

“You do know we are not living here for free right? London is still expensive, even with two paychecks.” John said, cupping Sherlock’s cheek and raising to steal a kiss. 

“I could ask my brother for more money,” Sherlock mumbled when John pulled back, seeing the wrinkle near his nose that made John’s knees go weak. John didn’t answer, instead, he grabbed Sherlock’s head and pulled him down for a deeper kiss, his heart leaping when he heard Sherlock moan. 

“I have missed you, John.” 

The sincerity in Sherlock’s words turned John’s heart into mush and he needed a second or two to answer, swallowing away the lump in his throat. Why had they been so stupid? Why had they waited so long? He could have had this, all of it, for years and years if he’d just been a tad braver. 

“Oh, John.” Sherlock interrupted his thoughts, his expression soft and vulnerable and John closed his eyes when Sherlock wipe away a beginning tear. “We have each other now, that’s the most important.” 

“Yeah, I just wish-” John stopped, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He looked into Sherlock’s eyes, brushing away a stray curl. Sherlock was right, of course. There was no need to dwell in the past and recount every mistake he’d made.

This moment was important. He and Sherlock together, finally able to show each other what they really felt. John sighed, smiling up at Sherlock, nodding his head. 

“You are a genius after all.” John teased, dancing away when Sherlock scowled and tried to poke his ribs. 

“Oi! Let me finish this so we can have lunch.” 

“I’m not hungry.” Sherlock pouted, reaching for John again, wrapping him into a tight hug. John smiled, closing his eyes as Sherlock’s lips found his, Sherlock’s hands sliding down his back and grabbing his arse. John let out a sigh, his fingers finding their way to Sherlock’s hair, playing with he curls as Sherlock’s lips traveled down his neck. 

“Hmn, Sherlock.” John breathed out, Sherlock’s hands sliding underneath John’s shirt, pressing him closer and John felt Sherlock’s beginning erection against his stomach. 

“You’ve really missed me.” John whispered, winking at Sherlock when he looked down at him. John slid his hands over Sherlock’s chest, placing another kiss on Sherlock’s mouth before pulling back. 

“John!” 

“Maybe you’re not hungry for food but I am. You wouldn’t want me to faint now, do you?” John asked, grinning when Sherlock shook his head after a moment, letting out a sigh and sitting down at the kitchen table. John finished the last of their lunch, bringing their plates to the table and he smiled fondly at Sherlock, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Sherlock took his fork, poking at his plate and John raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of his own food before speaking. 

“Sooner you finish that, sooner you can have all of my attention.” John kept his face straight as he slid his foot up Sherlock’s leg, seeing the effect it had on him. 

“You’re bribing me with sex?” 

“Is it working?” John asked, looking at Sherlock intently, licking his lips before taking another bite. Sherlock growled softly, taking his fork firmly in hand, and attacking his food like a murderer attracted his victim. John looked down, hiding his grin as he continued eating. 

“Can we have sex now?” Sherlock asked as soon as he finished his plate, looking at John expectantly. John nearly choked on his lemonade, laughing when Sherlock stood up and started cleaning the table. 

“You know you’re ridiculous at times, right?” 

“You’re the one that needed food, John. We could have been in bed and in the thralls of orgasm 40 minutes ago.” Sherlock responded, standing next to the table, his body vibrating. John laughed again, shaking his head as he got up and took Sherlock’s hand, interlacing their fingers and placing a kiss on Sherlock’s knuckles. 

“We have all the time in the world, Sherlock. I’m not going anywhere.” John said, cupping Sherlock’s face, bringing him down for a kiss. Sherlock melted into it, wrapping an arm around John, exploring John’s mouth as if it was the first time all over again. John would never get tired of that and he was a bit out of breathe when they parted. Sherlock looked at him, his eyes wide and shining, his cheeks a nice, soft pink and again John wondered how he’d been so lucky to grab Sherlock’s attention. Lord knows he wasn’t anyone special. 

“Stop,” Sherlock said, touching the frown on John’s forehead, squeezing John’s hand, and walking to Sherlock’s bedroom. Their bedroom now. He hadn’t been in the room upstairs since he’d moved back in and it all felt like a fading dream. Mary, the wedding, the fake baby. 

Sherlock closed the door and locked it, pulling John close to him, kissing him until John moaned, his dick fully ready and very interested. 

“Missed me, John?” Sherlock asked playfully, his hand palming John’s dick and John hissed, his nails digging into Sherlock’s shoulders. Sherlock smiled, the hunger in his eyes intensified as he ran his hands over John’s body, stopping at John’s shirt and pulling it off him. There was still a moment, a second or two, where John sucked in his stomach, wanting to hide the scars on his shoulder. The look in Sherlock’s eyes always made him relax and John breathed out as Sherlock’s mouth caressed the scars, being gentle and tender in a way John still wasn’t used to. He blinked his eyes fast, running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair and Sherlock looked up, licking his lips. 

“I love you, John,” Sherlock whispered. A tad of hesitance in his voice that cracked John’s heart. Sherlock had been the brave one that night. Gathering up all his courage and laying all his feelings bare for John to see. It had nearly broken him, realizing how much Sherlock had sacrificed, for him. Only him. How could he ever be good enough for someone so special? 

John looked into Sherlock’s eyes, startled when Sherlock’s thumb brushed over his cheek, catching a stray tear. 

“Should I not have said it?” 

“No! This is not- I love you too, Sherlock. God, I love you so much I hardly know what to do with it.” John laughed, biting his lip, hiding his face in Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock held him, stroking his back soothingly, placing a kiss on John’s head. 

“Sherlock.” John started, swallowing when he couldn’t find any more words. Somehow, Sherlock understood, nodding his head and kissing John’s cheek before walking closer to the bed. He started undressing himself, carefully removing all his clothes, keeping his eyes on John the whole time. John breathed in and out, his fingers lightly shaking when he removed his trousers and pants, pushing them away from him. 

Sherlock’s pupils dilated, his hands stopping for a moment as he looked John up and down. John straightened, his dick giving a twitch when Sherlock’s eyes focused there. They smiled at each other and John stepped forward, dropping down to his knees. 

“John.” Sherlock breathed out, touching John’s hair as John removed Sherlock’s trousers and pants, helping him out of them. Sherlock’s dick was right in front of John’s face and John breathed on it, seeing it twitch. He looked up, licking his lips and Sherlock cursed. 

“I love it when you do that,” John said, taking Sherlock’s dick and licking the slit, Sherlock bucking up. 

“Do what?” Sherlock asked, lisping. 

“When you curse. It’s so unlike you. I doubt anyone knows you do that.” John said, moving his hand up and down, licking the head of Sherlock’s dick like a lollipop. Sherlock cursed again, his hands on John’s head. John’s free hand grabbed Sherlock’s arse and then he suckled the head, Sherlock’s fingers adding pressure to John’s head, pushing his dick closer to JOhn’s mouth. 

“You know it. That’s e-enough.” Sherlock stuttered, letting out a moan when John wrapped his mouth around Sherlock’s dick. Another thing he also would never get tired of. Having Sherlock in his mouth, feeling the weight of it on his tongue, tasting him as he worked him further and further. He loved the way Sherlock grabbed his head, trying so hard not to control him. He loved the way Sherlock moaned and gasped above him, how, everything John looked up, Sherlock was looking right back at him. 

“J-John. John.John.” Sherlock repeated John’s name and John moaned, moving closer and swallowing Sherlock down deeper, feeling his cockhead against his throat. He felt Sherlock’s body go rigid and then the bitter taste of semen filled him, consuming Sherlock. He swallowed as best he could, his jaw aching and he let out a discontent sound when Sherlock pulled back. His mouth felt brushed and he licked his lips, capturing the last of Sherlock’s cum. 

“Come, John. Get in bed.” Sherlock helped John off the floor, moving the blankets out of the way so John could climb in. Sherlock followed fast, kissing John deeply, covering him with his body. 

“Hmn, I never want to leave this bed,” John said, stroking Sherlock’s face, placing a kiss on his nose. Sherlock giggled, leaving a trail of kisses on John’s face, neck, and shoulders. 

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had in a while, John.” 

“Oi! Don’t be rude to the man that got you off.” John scolded, shoving Sherlock. Sherlock grinned, running a hand down John’s side, letting it rest on his arse. 

“Want some water?” 

John nodded and Sherlock reached over him, taking the bottle that was on the nightstand. He even opened it before giving it to John and John took a big gulp. He smiled in thanks as Sherlock took the bottle from him again, taking a sip himself before placing it back. John sighed as Sherlock wrapped around him, his hands and mouth seeming to be everywhere. 

“Do you want to fuck me, John?” Sherlock asked in his ear and John’s dick throbbed in Sherlock’s hand. “I take that as a yes.” 

“Sherlock, we don’t-”

“I want you to.” Sherlock placed a kiss on the corner of John’s mouth. “How do you want me?” 

“Like this, face to face. I want to see you, Love.” 

Sherlock's cheeks turned a darker color because of the pet name and John smiled, brushing away a stray curl. Sherlock moved, climbing onto John’s body, running his big hands over John’s chest, he pinched a nipple, making John arch up. 

“I need you inside me. Need you to fill me up.” 

“Fuck. Sherlock.” John breathed out as Sherlock slid down on his cock. It felt amazing, seeing the bliss and the second of pain on Sherlock’s face. Sherlock breathed out, taking John’s hand and John squeezed it. 

“Yes. Like that.” Sherlock said, his eyes blazing as he started to move. John grabbed Sherlock’s arse, working with him. It felt tight and perfect and John dug his nails into Sherlmock’s arse, seeing the sweat form on his forehead and chest. Sherlock’s cock was erect again, shining with little drops of precome and Sherlock wrapped a hand around himself, stroking in time with his movements, keeping his eyes on John, mouth open and panting. 

“Yes, yes, oh, John. Yes. John, John, John.” 

“Fuck! Sherlock. Feels so good, Baby, so fucking good!” 

“John. John. John. John.” Sherlock threw his head back, letting out a loud and long moan and John came as he felt Sherlock’s release fall on his stomach and chest. His nails dug into Sherlock’s arse, letting out a grunt as he filled Sherlock up, Sherlock clenching around his dick. 

“F-Fuck,” Sherlock whispered, his expression off focus as he looked down. John nodded in agreement, too spent to speak. He reached for Sherlock when he pulled off, cuddling him as soon as Sherlock laid next to him, placing a kiss on his scarred shoulder. 

“That was- good.” John finally said, catching his breath, his skin turning to gooseflesh as his body cooled down. Sherlock’s head came up, frowning down at him. 

“Just good?” 

“It was amazing, Sherlock. Making love with you always is.” John smiled, bringing their mouths together in a tender kiss. By the time they pulled back, Sherlock smiled back, relaxed and loose and John wouldn’t get tired of seeing that either. Post coitus Sherlock was something else entirely and John was the lucky bastard who got to see him like this. 

“You’re looking smug, John.” 

“Do I?” John asked, tracing his fingers over Sherlock’s chest and side. 

“You do. Stop it.” Sherlock tried to sound stern but it wasn’t really coming through. His eyes were shining brightly, a slight upturn of his lips showing the beginning of a smile. “We need to clean up. Then you can get some rest before round two.” 

“Round two? My god, I can’t move. Are you trying to kill me with sex?” John protested, trying to grab Sherlock to pull him back but Sherlock was already up and walking to the bathroom. “You know you’re supposed to enjoy the post-coitus bliss right?” John called after him, Sherlock’s laugher the only answer he got. 

He looked at the open door, a big smile on his face. He still didn’t know what he’d done to deserve a partner like Sherlock, but he would do everything in his power to make this work. 


End file.
